Knight Ninja
In short, I'm an anxious disaster of a human being consumed by angst. Yay. -shriek- I enjoy writing books. Martial arts action stuff. Surprising, I know. I've been writing ever since I knew how, but I officially started working on my first book when I was ten. I ended up abandoning that book a year or so later, as I started another book not long after my first book and that quickly became my priority. The first book needs serious revising, and every now and then I go back to it. It's pretty epic, so I'm trying to finish it at some point. But right now, my second book and yet another book are my top priorities, as well as several other books. I won't be sharing my writing here, since I intend to publish it and make money off it, but you may see some taekwondo stories pop up. Since they actually happened, stealing them would essentially make you a creepy stalker, so don't touch. If you want to use a quote in something non-profit like in your signature on the MBs or something, as I DO NOT ALLOW USE OF THEM IN YOUR WRITING OR OTHER THINGS OF THAT NATURE, ask for my permission first. Sorry, but they're super special to me. You might run into a few of my characters here, since they've pretty much taken over my brain (it's a writer thing). Don't you dare take them. Doing so would not only be a violation of copyright, but also something called stealing. Both are illegal! So don't take my characters! Links Writing Thread (Broken Dreams of the Fallen): https://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/338632 Character Thread (The Good, the Bad, and the Snazzy): https://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/339806 Anubis and the Espresso (don't ask): https://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/339214 Math is Evil: https://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/339255 Tarik: https://spiritanimals.scholastic.com/forums/topics/341375 Jag Jaguar Satake is my favorite one of my characters - please note that he is protected by copyright, just as the rest of my characters are. He was created years ago and he quickly became an important part of the book; outside of the book, he's equally as important. He has an account on here, which I will be using to post book stuff. However, if you find me on chat while signed in with that account, I do intend to stay in character, so I will be playing Jag. Jag and I aren't that different, and he reminds me a lot of Shogun, although there are several things they definitely don't have in common, including (these aren't all of them): Jag isn't as honest and can be harsh sometimes, Jag has a huge ego, Jag swears, and Jag loves to irritate people. In the book he uses that to his advantage, ensuring that there isn't a villain within a ten thousand mile radius who isn't shrieking in anger, furious that they'd just been torn apart by his words. However, don't let his egotism and sense of humor fool you. Jag is by far my darkest, most troubled, most complicated character. He smiles through the pain because he wants to prove to everyone that he's stronger than they think he is. Quotes "Aw, is my ego too much for you? Right back at you, baby." "I'm sorry, is my epicness too much for you?" "'Samurai' means 'one who serves.'" -snaps fingers- "I expect a little service here, son." "Bring me my tea." …. Jag: What do you mean you can't surf? 'Ronin' means 'wave man', doesn't it? Ronin Akira: Yeah, but- Jag: gET ON THAT SURFBOARD, KID Ronin Akira: Aren't there sharks out there? Jag: This is the OCEAN, my son, OF COURSE THERE ARE SHARKS OUT THERE WHAT DID YOU THINK THE SEA DIDN'T HAVE FISH IN IT? Storm: (to Akira) Trust me, he makes the sharks look like nothing. That personality -shudder- Jag: -rolls eyes- Aw I love you too ... "This is our first battle as one, and if it is our last, my blade does not waver." "When I fade into darkness, I want you to be the star that shines the brightest." Trivia * Jag does not like strawberry ice cream. * He enjoys surfing. * Here's a tip: don't challenge a mind reader to a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. * Jag loves pigs and therefore will not eat ham, bacon, etc. * His egotism is really only towards his sister - he's actually pretty respectful towards anyone else. Not humble, but respectful. That is, if he doesn't hate them. * He really doesn't fool around too much, just with his sister and his friends. * The lightning mark on his face isn't a tattoo or a scar; it's his chaos mark. Shadowbloods get more chaos marks as they become more powerful. That being said, Jaguar has tons of them (they generally show up on your back). * He's my darkest and most complicated character. Aaaand the strongest/most powerful. * His birthday is November 17, making him a Scorpio. Tarik I lied when I said Jag was my favorite - he's one of my favorites. Tarik is another favorite. Under construction Quotes "Then you need to stop eating flying prehistoric reptiles." "You just insulted my oldness and my intelligence." "MWAHAHAHAHA I mean what" "WHOA THERE THAT'S TWO DOLLARS" "SO HELP ME SON YOU WILL EAT THAT KALE" "What do you mean you don't love me, I brought you flowers didn't I" "Hahahaha NO" "EAT YOUR VEGETABLES" .... Tarik: Hey buddy what are you WHOA PUT THE GARDEN HOSE DOWN NO NO NO DO NOT TURN IT ON DAE-SUN STAHP STAHP Dae-sun: Look, Mommy, I'm making it rain! :D Tarik: hELP ME -runs to the other side of the driveway- Mae-chang: Yes, you are, sweetie! :D Why don't you make it rain even more, we haven't had rain in a while Dae-sun: How do I do that, Mommy? Mae-chang: -takes the garden hose- -turns it on full blast and soaks Tarik from across the driveway- LIKE THAT, SWEETHEART Tarik: -SCREECH- tHAT'S COLD. tHAT'S VERY COLD. Mae-chang: Chill, it's like ninety degrees out here Tarik: CHILL? I'M FREEZING .... Tarik: I guess we'll just have to live off of frozen pizza and this weird...what the heck is this Mae-chang: Instant ramen. I think? O_o Tarik: ...ew …. Trivia * Tarik is vegan, but he will take Mae-chang to the steakhouse whenever she wants. He offers to grill for her, but she knows better than to eat anything Tarik cooks. He cannot cook. * He used to have a grill, but Mae-chang broke it when she tried to make ribeyes. She can't cook either. They were meant for each other * He was born in Jordan and has the same birthday as Jag. * He does not think kale is disgusting. * He always wins at checkers. * He expresses a particular disliking for instant ramen. Or instant anything. Instant oatmeal, instant coffee...no. * Eventually after Tarik and Mae-chang are married they have a son, who they name Dae-sun (after someone in Mae-chang's family)...here's the thing, I forgot Mae-chang's last name is Lee, so their kid's name is Lee Dae-sun. I got the "Dae" part from LDH's name, but the last name was a coincidence. o_o * As a child, Tarik was a HUGE troublemaker. * His name means "morning star". * He's not based off Ahmad Abughaush what are you talking about hehe Category:Members Category:Taekwondo Fanatics